Goodbye Lullaby
by kyouluva
Summary: Chloe,a girl with special powers is being hunted by an assassin. Her new life started on the day she died... the first time. But what about when she dies again?  the chapters switch off p.o.v.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1_)_**

_BRIAN_

"Chloe!" I shouted when I heard the gun shot ring. I sprinted into the the cable car museum and rushed inside with my heart hammering. "Chloe!" I screamed when I saw her body sprawled on the steps inside. My heart seemed to stop, my breathing catching and the crushing feeling of everything lost. I knelt next to her, staring down at her pale face. She had two gun shot wounds, one in the chest and one in the stomach. With hands shaking, I felt for the pulse in her neck and the one in her wrist. There was nothing.

"Chloe, please...just wake up." The tears began to fall, dripping down my face and onto Chloe. Her face wasn't wet with her own tears; she hadn't cried when the bullets were loaded into her and had sucked the life away.

I could feel my heart breaking, a new scar forming on it. "I never got to tell you my secret." My chest was heaving. "And I wanted to hear all your stories." I covered my face with my hands, loud cries erupting from my lips. "Come on, please. We got this far. We can be just friends." I would do anything for her to just be ok, even if that meant she would never talk to me again; I loved her.

* * *

><p><em><span>ALEK<span>_

I frowned, Chloe still wasn't answering my calls or texts. I clenched my teeth when I thought about her being with Brian. I tried to push the idea out of my head, but once something formed there it got stuck. I turned the key in the lock to the apartment I shared with Jasmine and Valentina. I pushed the door open and immediately stopped. I looked around, my heart dropping and the color leaving my face. "Jasmine…Valentina.." I breathed.

"Oh hello Alek." Jasmine's date stood a few feet away from me. "It's nice of you to join us." He grinned.

I felt my chest puff out and I raised my chin, "I'm going to kill you."

"Kill me?" His eyebrows squeezed together and then he laughed. "But I'm your brother."

I was taken aback. "Screw you." I lunged at him. I didn't really care if he said he was my brother. Whatever blood relatives I had were gone and he had just murdered the family I was attached to. I was quicker than he thought I would be; he didn't have time to dodge my attack before I pummeled him over.

He cackled with laughter when I pinned him down, my claws digging into his shoulders. "I hope you know your girlfriend is toast." He laughed harder, and my grip tightened.

I held tightly onto his shirt and pushing him back as hard as I could, sent us both crashing through the large glass window that overlooked the city. _I'm coming for you Chloe._ I shut my eyes to the shattering glass. _I'm coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2)**

_BRIAN_

I felt so impossibly helpless. In a weird kind of way, I was angry; it had been a long time since I had truly been angry. "You changed the world, Chloe." I sniffled pathetically. "At least for me you did."

I shook my head, I needed to call 911. I took my phone out of my pocket and at the same time I was receiving a phone call from an unavailable number.

"Hello?" I answered in a quivering voice.

"_Where is she_?" I recognized Alek's voice on the other end.

"Alek…" I didn't know how to tell him Chloe was dead. I pressed a hand to my left temple. "Chloe…she's um…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I was afraid it would make it official if I said it out loud.

"_Where is she?"_ Alek repeated.

"The cable car museum on Center Street." I answered and hung up, my cellphone falling from my fingertips and my head dropping into my hands.

Alek cared about Chloe and Chloe cared about Alek, I knew as much. I didn't like it, but that didn't make it any less true and it hurt like hell.

Not five minutes later, Alek appeared. All at once the jealousy and annoyance I felt about him disappeared. He mirrored how I felt. He stood there frozen, not wanting to see what was right in front of him. I couldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't look at the other man who loved Chloe as much as I did.

* * *

><p><em><span>ALEK<span>_

With glass digging into me and blood pouring from every wound, I leapt up off the ground where the window's broken pieces lay scattered around the man who called himself my brother. I shook off as much of the glass as I could before I pulled my phone out of my pocket, miraculously unscathed. I called the last person I wanted to, but the first person that came to mind when I thought of who Chloe might be with. Brian.

When he picked up I said, "Where is she?"

I could hear the distress in his voice when he attempted to answer me.

"Where is she?" I asked again with gritted teeth.

Finally, he gave me an address and in an instant I was running as fast as my legs would carry me; which for a mai was very fast.

When I arrived to the cable car museum, I stepped just inside the doors and couldn't take another step. I instantly felt like I was breaking down. I didn't feel sorry for myself, I knew Chloe was going to come back to life. Brian was the one I felt sorry for. Still, seeing Chloe lying there, hurt me more than anything else. Can you imagine seeing the person you love most in the world dead and having the person next to her be another man? I breathed deep, trying to keep my emotions under wraps. I was aware of Chloe's feelings for Brian, and he was aware of hers for me. Secretly though, I questioned how real her feelings were for me. I wasn't her _human._ It didn't matter who he was…it was just _what_ I wasn't. I wasn't _human. She _wasn't human. And he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3)**

_BRIAN_

"Alek, what do we do?" My whole body was shaking now.

"Go home." Alek answered my question simply as he walked over. "Get out of here and let me clean up."

"Clean up?" That seemed a bit suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

"Just go home, Brian." He made it sound like I was a dog and it pissed me off. "I'll take care of this." Shaking his head he kneeled on the other side of Chloe. "What a mess." He examined her bloody clothes like he was used to this sort of thing. He looked over at me, like he was just realizing I was still there. "Didn't I tell you that you could leave?"

"Yes, but I dismissed what you said." His distastefulness was coming back. "I'm staying put."

That's when I saw the spark in his eye, almost like it was dilating rapidly.

"Alek, are you alright?" It was an odd question considering, but I felt the need to ask.

"Brian." He was glaring at me. "Don't make this difficult."

* * *

><p><em><span>ALEK<span>_

I knew when I started examining Chloe and telling Brian to leave, he was going to grow weary of me, but that was the least of my worries for now. Then when he asked if I was alright, I got far more irritated than I probably should have. Luckily though, he got up and slowly walked out of the building. I sat down, waiting for Chloe to wake her ass up.

"Hurry up, Chloe." I was growing impatient. "I don't have all night." It was taking longer than last time and that made me nervous. What if something wasn't right? What if we got something wrong? What if it was only a myth that the Uniter had 9 lives? I became frantic. "Come back, Chloe." I shook her lightly, desperate. I wanted her to be in my arms, alive. I lifted her head to my chest, glad she couldn't feel the tears I shed on her reddish gold hair. I pressed kisses to the top of her hair, my heart bending and ready to break if Chloe didn't come to life. "You love who you love." I rocked us back and forth. "That's why I guess it's ok if I never really stood a chance." My laughter rang through the building, a broken chime; a broken heart, and a faded smile. "It'll be ok." I clenched my teeth, a chill nipping at me. "It's ok." My chest heaved with sobs, and my mouth was gaping open. With mouth wide open, I silently screamed. "I'm here for you Chloe. Everywhere you go, I'll follow. I'll find you in the darkest corners of the world." I wanted to give her my life. I wanted to fall into a sleep with her; one I would never wake up from. I had already fallen in love with her, so why not fall permanently asleep together?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4)**

_BRIAN_

I knew Chloe trusted Alek so I had to do the same. I walked to my car and drove home, the hurt searing me. Unable to collect myself, I remained in the car when I got home.

"Don't leave me, Chloe." My head felt heavy so I rested it against the steering wheel with my eyes dripping tears and the feeling I would scream growing stronger. I wanted to hear her voice. I wanted her to be here with me. I was going to go crazy. I lifted my head and pounded the wheel, anger and hurt rolled into one dangerous emotion. "Damn it!" I cried. "Don't leave me alone." My brain stopped working and I just felt; felt all the pain.

* * *

><p><em><span>ALEK<span>_

"Alek?" While I held her close to me, she whispered my name. Slowly but surely I could feel her heartbeat.

"Chloe." I breathed in relief. Now my tears turned to those of joy. "Chloe." I buried my face in her hair, not wanting her to see me cry. "Damn you Chloe." I laughed.

Her lips had the hint of a faint smile. "Don't cry you big baby." She tousled my hair affectionately. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry." My eyes met hers and I nodded. The reason behind the apology didn't matter, as long as she said it she would be satisfied with herself.

"I forgive you." We gazed into each other's eyes, sharing her second awakening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5)**

_BRIAN_

My despair was inevitable. Pulling myself together, I got out of the car and made my way to the front door of the house I lived in with my father. I answered my phone when it started ringing.

"Hello?" I waited a couple seconds. "Hello?" No one said anything back, so I hung up. They must have dialed the wrong number. I turned the key in the lock and walked inside, closing the door behind me and relocking it. I went straight upstairs to my room where I threw myself down onto the bed that waited for me.

* * *

><p><em><span>ALEK<span>_

"I have to tell him!" Chloe held my phone out of my reach while she used it to call Brian.

"You can't!" I exclaimed. "He can't know." I said firmly.

She sighed and ended the call. "Fine, but what am I supposed to do now? Not go to school? Never go home?" Her eyes widened in realization. "No, I can't do that. You aren't really suggesting those things are you?"

"Chloe, I told you it was a bad idea to hang around with humans… especially ones who want to be romantically involved with you."

Chloe put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. "Oh that's why?"

I glared at her. "Oh please, don't be so full of yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but I am _not _playing dead. I'm not a dog."

"No, you're a cat, remember?" That comment got a glare out of her.

"Yes, I _remember._" She gave me a dirty look. "How could I not?" She muttered under her breath something about how girls would envy her claws if she could just tell them.

"Don't be stupid."

She looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't tell anyone. That's final."

"You're not Valentina."

My heart dropped. "Valentina…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6)**

_BRIAN_

Waking up in the morning was unpleasant. I was still grieving and I hadn't gotten much sleep so I was still really tired, but I had to be up at 6:30 for work at 7. "Ugh." I stretched and yawned.

I grabbed my phone off the nightstand next to my bed and made the call I couldn't go around. Since I didn't have Alek's number, I dialed Chloe's.

"Alek?"

"No..." It sounded like Chloe who responded to me. I almost dropped my phone in shock.

"Who the hell is this?" My body started shaking. "Who are you?" I demanded to know. Without giving me an answer, the person ended the call.

* * *

><p><em><span>ALEK<span>_

Like a love-struck idiot, I actually let Chloe go home, and even worse I allowed her to continue going to school. I needed to learn how to put my foot down when it came to her. She was stubborn and I loved her to death.

I had to clean up the mess in the apartment; disposing of the bodies in our apartment's furnace room. With everything going on, it felt like there was no air left in the world, like I was drowning.

In the morning I went to Chloe's, her mother having already left for work. "Hey." I sat on her windowsill, watching her type on her laptop. She didn't jump when I showed up anymore. It was more of a routine for us now, rather than a surprise.

"Hey." She seemed more distracted than usual, which was understandable after I had informed her about Jasmine and Valentina, two people she had grown close to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7)**

_BRIAN_

A month after Chloe died, I thought I saw a glimpse of her rounding a corner. I chased the fantasy until it was clear there was nothing there and nothing left worth living a good life for. I collapsed onto a park bench, hopeless and desperate for a miracle.

"Brian?" I looked up to see it was Alek who had said my name. He looked jumpy.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Alek." It appeared he had something to say, but he was holding it back. I knew it was wrong, but I got pleasure out of his discomfort. "There something you gotta say?" I fiddled with the corner of my jacket, eyes boring into his. Staring at me he shook his head, then turned around and walked away as strangely as he had come. _What a weird dude. _With eyes wide open, you couldn't see the scar that plagued my life, but it was there and I felt it while I was awake and even in my dreams.

* * *

><p><em><span>ALEK<span>_

Finding Brian on a Sunday afternoon wasn't exactly a coincidence. I deliberately found him. I wanted to see what condition he was in. I have grown tired of waiting for Chloe to tell me just once that she could live without Brian; that she loved me. I thought maybe if I saw him, I would know how to be more like him. All I wanted was for Chloe to accept me as I was, but if that didn't work, I would be someone else for her.


End file.
